


there for me, there for you

by violctgarlands



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: But Mostly Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Post-Canon, hand holding, it’s rated t but they swear like three times total, little spoon sunset, this is very very important information, twilight comforting sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violctgarlands/pseuds/violctgarlands
Summary: Twilight didn’t always know the perfect thing to do for Sunset, and she wished she did, but she knew the least she could do was stay by her side, and that’s all she wanted to do. It wasn’t in a desperate, never-had-someone-else, sort of way, there was just something in her that never wanted to leave. She needed Sunset, she knew for sure that she always would, and Sunset needed her too.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	there for me, there for you

Twilight and Sunset eased into their romance slowly. Sunset’s reassuring touch on Twilight’s shoulder started to linger longer, their fingers slowly intertwining whenever they held hands. Their distance became closer and closer as time went on, and sometimes their friends would tease them about practically being one person. They hardly noticed anything changing with them. Their understanding of each other seemed to grow, or maybe they just became more aware of how easily they knew each other. 

When Sunset talked about her old life and the world she lived in, Twilight listened in awe. She was naturally curious about magic, about anything- and Sunset had everything to tell her. It felt good to just talk about these things and reminisce. Sure, there were times where she felt homesick, missed the magic back in Equestria- but this was her home now, with her friends, with Twilight. She wasn’t too keen on leaving anytime soon. 

Twilight mumbled apologies in her sleep. The nightmares weren’t as frequent as they used to be, but sometimes she would still wake up, frantic. She had overcome Midnight Sparkle, which felt like so long ago, and she definitely wanted to know more, but she still used her magic with caution. 

But Sunset was always there.

She always knew the right words to say to Twilight, and she hardly had to ask to know exactly what she needed. She could tell Twilight was being careful and hesitant still, but she knew why, and she understood. 

She had her own moments too, but unlike Twilight, she was far better at hiding her fears. She worried about magic appearing that was farther than anything that could match theirs, one that she had never heard of, something too out of her control to handle. She wanted to learn more about the magic here too, but to her frustration, she still hadn’t fully grasped it. Sunset worried too much, but she never let it really show, except, of course, with Twilight. Twilight heard her whisper “sorry” over and over again most nights, just like herself. It was obvious she still hadn’t forgiven herself, and put too much of a burden on herself to protect everyone. Twilight never saw firsthand the ‘monster’ Sunset became, she knew the guilt she had. 

One night in particular, sensing emptiness across from her, she saw Sunset sitting straight up at the foot of their bed. She was holding a glass of water and her hands had just the slightest shake to them. It was the first time Twilight caught Sunset after a nightmare. 

Twilight didn’t always know the perfect thing to do for Sunset, and she wished she did, but she knew the least she could do was stay by her side, and that’s all she wanted to do. It wasn’t in a desperate, never-had-someone-else, sort of way, there was just something in her that never wanted to leave. She needed Sunset, she knew for sure that she always would, and Sunset needed her too. 

“You alright?” Twilight said quietly, even though they were the only two in the room. It was a specific soft tone she only used for her. 

Sunset let out a soft, bitter laugh, staring at the glass she held, and shrugged. “Sure I am. What’s not alright about vivid nightmares of my past mistakes?” 

Twilight frowned. 

“You know that’s not you anymore, ‘Sets,” Twilight said, still practically asleep, and yawned. She crawled over, sat next to her girlfriend and leaned on her, cheek on shoulder, watching Sunset’s hands. “I mean you’re still you, but you’ve really changed. I might not have known you when all that happened, of course, but from what you’ve told me-” she yawned again, and paused, losing track of where she was. “My point is, you’re better than that now.”

“But remember that time everyone lost their memories of me? I’m just so fucking… terrified of who I was. I was shitty to everyone I crossed paths with. What if I never really changed? What if I’m just a fake?” Sunset began to tremble even more. She abruptly shook her head. “I know, I know, it’s stupid to think that, but-“

Twilight placed her hand over Sunset’s shaky ones. “The Sunset I know is compassionate and understanding. She’s everything to me, and she’s the one right beside me now, the one who’s always been beside me.”

The shake in Sunset’s hands disappeared. 

“It’s alright. I have doubts about myself too. Just trust me, you are a good person. I don’t give a shit if you were awful in the past. Whoever you are now, that’s what I care about.”

“Thanks,” Sunset said, after a moment. She turned over to look at Twilight. “Really, I mean it. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Twilight nodded and hummed in acknowledgement. 

Sunset smiled at her. “Come on, let’s go back to bed before you fall asleep on me, alright Twi?”

Sunset always wanted to be there for Twilight. After all, she relied on her too. Twilight was the most grounded and realistic person she’d met in this world. She knew exactly how this world was supposed to behave, and still needed to know more. There was something unexplainable that kept her attached to Twilight, especially after everything they had gone through together. They had an infinite amount of chances to give to each other, and no matter what, they knew that they would always be there to help the other change into better people. 

They laid facing one another, Sunset still pretty wide awake, Twilight’s eyes closed, her breathing growing more and more regular. Sunset reached over, gently moving a strand of hair from her girlfriend’s face, then softly traced a curve on her cheek with her knuckle. She was jealous of how calm she appeared in this moment, but hearing those words from Twilight did help, even if it was hard to believe right now. 

“I’m still awake, you know,” Twilight mumbled, teasing. Her eyes were still closed. 

Sunset smiled. “Caught me,” she said softly. 

“Get closer, you need a hug,” Twilight said, with a smile, her words muffled by the pillow, slightly moving her hands. She wrapped her arms around Sunset, and she let her tuck her head underneath her chin. “That’s better…”

“Thanks again,” Sunset said. “I’m so, so sorry you had to see me like this.”

Twilight shook her head. “It’s okay. You’ve been there for me more times than I could count. You know I’d do anything for you.”

Sunset smiled, coming in even closer, finally closing her eyes. “I love you.”

“I know,” Twilight said, stroking Sunset’s hair. “I love you too. I really hope you know that, ‘Sets.”

Sunset nodded. Twilight kissed her on the forehead. Their breathing began to sync, and they fell asleep wrapped up in each other in comfort. 

It’s been several years since they first met. Maybe they came from two completely different worlds- the rational and the magical- but they knew that they needed each other, and always would.

**Author's Note:**

> i really do not know what i’m doing i just got carried away and wrote this quick thing like a couple of nights ago  
> i just really really love them and i just wanted to write something soft about how their relationship would go after everything, i’d place them around middle of college here  
> i know camp everfree and rainbow rocks happened, but everyone’s still a little afraid of reverting back no matter how much they’ve changed  
> i mean either that or i am really overdue for personal growth


End file.
